


Love

by needtakehave



Category: Sex and the City (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it love for Carrie and Big?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Love was something Carrie knew well thanks to her earthly travels. She had experienced many types of love - everything from passing fancies to deep, meaningful, gut-wrenching loves.

But for her, Carrie thought Big was her one _true_ love. Sure, she had loved many men - and loved by many more - but Carried had never been _in_ love until him. Even after he had married Natasha, Carrie just couldn't seem to stay away.

Was it love? Was it _true_ love? The kind that sweeps you off your feet? The kind that takes your breath away? The kind that you never want to let go of? No, it wasn't. For her and Big, their true love didn't occur until she went to Paris - as ironic and passé as _that_ seems. Going with Alexander and having a horrible time put things into perspective. Some say you never find true love, but Carrie did - quite literally, true love found _her_ when Big came to her rescue in Paris, taking her back to her New York, to her home, to her friends, and back to her one great passionate love - him.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
